Harry Potter and the Mystifying Hair
by Aku-Naraku
Summary: Summery:Harry has found himself in doosies and when two mysterios girls show up he gets into even more doosies. For one thing why would he have any sexual intercords with anyone in the first place? And what about a murder?
1. Crazy Weather

A/N: This is not my first Harry Potter story I've ever written! Oh yeah I'm terrible at spelling! So watch out!

Chapter 1: Harry Potter and the Mystifying Hair

Thunder… lightning it was frightening, especially since the sun was shinning bright in the deep blue sky. Yes in fact it was very fear-provoking!

"Wow I've never seen anything like this, especially when it's still bright out!" Said professor Mcgonagal.

"That in deed!" Added professor Dumbledore.

"Do you think she's here?" Professor Snape said as though he was terrified

"Yes I do!" The professors mumbled.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! That was just I taste of what's coming your way! Review please! And tell me what words need to be fixed!


	2. Mystery in the Garden

A/N: Well… here ya go!

Chapter 2: Mystery in the Garden

"Harry… Harry!" Hermione roared.

"What?"

"Did you here?"

"Here what!"

"The storm has crept all over the earth, and the professors are all troubled about it, even Snape!"

"It's just a bloody storm!" Ron said confused.

"I think it's much more, like maybe demons are coming!" Hermione shouted.

"That's absurd!" Harry added.

"Hey, it's possible!" Ron pushed on.

"Ron's right, we…" Hermione started.

"…should research about it!" Ron interrupted.

"Yes!" Hermione mumbled.

"Well count me out!"

"Me too!" Harry shouted.

"What are you three up too!" Hagrid asked.

"Oh… um… nothing." They said together.

"Just making sure you're not getting into trouble!" He said suspecting something.

"No not us!" They shouted.

"O.K. just checking!"

"Way to go, he'll never suspect a thing!" Hermione said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Let's just go before we do get into trouble!" Harry suggested.

"Good idea!" Ron cried out.

They walked into a crowd, but got broken up and Harry found himself trapped on a flower! Yes he's microscopic!

"Help! Help me!" He screamed in a diminutive voice.

Unfortunately for him, he was in a garden of which no one knew were it was, except for the professors, but they don't go to the garden.

"Oh shoot, how am I going to get out of here!" He complained.

He sat on a hefty petal and come across bloody hairs scattered all over the area.

"What in carnation? What is this, how… but…. these hairs weren't here a second ago!" Harry pointed out to himself.

But then, when he was thinking he heard two sinister laughs.

"Terra, look how pathetic, how puny Harry is!" A voice spat out I an sinful voice.

"Yeah, I can see that!" The so called _Terra _said to the other voice.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked the wicked girls.

"Well you will!" One of the girls said while laughing a menacingly laugh.

With out a trace, the girls were gone astray. Harry looked around to see if they were hiding, but there was no sign that they were there. Because he was so creep out by the girls he decided to find a way out. A few moments later, he found an oddly shape door. He climbed down the stem of the flower and ran towards the door. He opened it and there in front of them was his class, all staring at him.

"Harry, you're late!" Professor Mcgonagal shouted. "In fact you are forty-five minutes late!"

"Sorry professor! I can't even explain why I was late." He said scratching his head.

Harry found a seat next to Ron and opened his book. Draco tapped on his shoulder behind him, then Harry turned only to be yelled at by the teacher.

"Harry, I would like to see you after class." The professor screeched while winking.

A/N: Find out why professor Mcgonagal wanted to see him, and find out what the two girls meant by "Well you will." See ya next time!


	3. Finding What You Want

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story!

Chapter 3: Finding What You Want

"Harry, I would like to have a word with you." Professor Mcgonagall muttered.

"I'm sorry, really I am! Please forgive me, please!" Harry grabbled.

"Harry! Harry, settle down! I know where you were!"

"You do? Then you saw them!"

"Saw who, Harry?"

"The two girls, they were flying around and I couldn't see them, did you?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I did not."

"Oh… then did you hear them?"

"No I didn't."

"Then did you see anything, or maybe did you hear anything?"

"Nix I did not an iota!"

"Um… what does that mean?"

"It means, no, I did not any"

"Oh… you just saw me?"

"Agreed, yes I only saw you! But these two girls… were they students?"  
"No, at least I don't think so!"

"Well then I don't think I can help you."

"That's quite Alright. Was that all you wished to speak to me about?"

"Why yes it was. Now carry on to the Great Hall."

"Yes professor."

After the whole discussion Harry scuttled off to the Great Hall where he met with Hermione and Ron.

"How much trouble did you get into?" They both asked.

"None actually!" He admitted.

"Really, then why did she want to talk with you?" Hermione wondered.

"She knew in fact where I was!"

"Where were you? You never told us!" Ron squealed.

"Oh… well when we got split up, I found myself in a garden on top of a flower, I was very tiny! Then these two girls were flying all over the place, they were saying how pathetic I looked. Oh, and one of the girls name is Terra! She is very cute."

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, if this wasn't true then why did professor Mcgonagall know where I was?"

"Harry has a point, Hermione!"

"Yeah, but she didn't see them!"

"She has a point, Harry!"

"That may be so, but I did and that's the only thing that matters!"

"He's got a…"

"Ron put down the lid to your mouth!" Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry!"

"What ever!"

"Pardon me children! Excuse me! Shut up!" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

students gasp

"Thank you! Now we have two new students joining us. Please enter The Great Hall."

Two girls came flying through the door and flung in front of the professors.

"As you wish!" The taller girl said with a smirk.

"Yes… um… now you must put on the sorting hat."

The taller girl went first.

"Hmm… you are smart, brave, strong…oh…. and **evil**! This is a very hard decision! But I must choose which one? Ah ha, SLITHERIN!" The hat screamed.

"Oh… what is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Misery… Misery Storm." The girl said in a dull voice.

"Now your turn." The professor said.

Without anyone noticing the girl did not have the hat on it yelled **Griffendore**. You have identical traits, but you are less sinful and more cunning."

"My name is Terra Storm!" She said intelligently because she knew what the teacher was going to ask what her name was.

"_Right_… now these girls have taken several tests and have proven that they are very bright. So without any further ado they are in their Sixth year!" You may all go to your dormitories." Dumbledore announced.

They all went to their dorms and Misery introduced herself in a slight cocky way.

"Yes, it's no lie! I am evil, so if you get in my way… I'll kill you with out any pity!"

"I like her!" Draco admitted.

"No kidding!" She whispered behind him and scared him.

"Where did you come from?"

"I figured you were going to ask me… My sister and I were born on top of volcano on an island. Our mother, a demon, died giving birth to us, and my father was killed."

"By who?"

"By us!"

"You killed your own father?" Pansy asked.

"Well yes, it was mostly me! I was hungry!"

"Some reason!" She mumbled.

"It is when you are a pure evil spirit."

"You're dead?" A student asked.

"NO! People I hate are dead! Good night!"

The wicked girl fell asleep up in the air.

"I wonder if she could do magic without a wand?" Draco asked himself.

"To answer your question… yes I could!" Misery said in his head.

In the Griffendore dorm, Terra, was also explaining how they were born and why they killed their father. She also was telling stories about when Misery and she went on journeys. She went on and on about her sister and all the battles they won, and when it was time for her to sleep everyone in her dorm liked her. Like her sister she too slept on thin air. Everyone liked Misery too, but she did not want anyone to like her.

In the mourning, 2:00 exactly, the girls snuck into professor Dumbledore's room and went through all of his thing, and finally they found what they were looking for, a family album! You ask what would they do with a family album, well Dumbledore is their grandfather, they needed to find anything they could on him to accomplish their objective.

"Objective 25, complete!" Misery shouted silently.

"Now to find the next big thing on our list… a spell book!" Terra whispered.

"Ahhh… Snape, he's coming."

"He'll help us repossess our long lost book, won't he?"

"In deed he will!" Misery said while laughing.

"You too! What are you doing up so late?" Snape questioned.

"Oh nothing just… _enthrall_!" Misery said while doing a spell to get him to do there every desire.

"_What ever you wish deity!" _Snape grabbled.

"Very well then… let's see, I want a double chocolate mocha latté, with heavy cream…" Misery ordered.

"Misery, I thought we wanted the book of spells!" Terra interrupted.

"Oh, of course, just after the latté!"

"No, how 'bout the book!"

"Fine then!"

"Alright, now it my turn! _Revolutionize!" _Terra shouted.

"Terra, what is he suppose to transform to?"

"Um… hey I'm just learning! Who said I have to think about what I say!"

"I DID, YOU BUTT-HEAD!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Now let me see… _skulk and attain the manuscript of hexes!" _

Professor Snape went to the library were only teachers may go and got the book.

"Greatly appreciative, Snape!" Terra bellowed.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing?" Harry shouted out of know were.

"Oh….ah…nothing that concerns you!"

"Oh really, then what's that book for?"

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about you go and bother the fuck out of someone else!" Misery hollered.

"Trust us you don't want to mess with our approach, cause if you do, you will endure anguish!" Terra informed him.

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't hurt a fly!"

"We'll see about that!" Misery mumbled.

A/N: See what the two sisters do to Harry Potter! Review!


	4. How a Respectable Boy Turns Bad

A/N: This one is about how Harry is thought to have many partners!

Chapter 4: How a Respectable Boy Turns Bad

When everyone woke up they could not find Harry Potter in his bed. Everyone looked everywhere in the dorm, but there was no sign of him. Terra woke up quite happy, a little too happy!

"Hey look I found him!" She shrieked.

"Where?" Ron asked terrified.

"Over here!" She said in a discussed voice.

"Woh, I did not need to see that!" He retorted.

"I never would have thought Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Huh… what?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice.

"As for you, Cho, I would never… I mean how could you?" Hermione snapped.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Cho wondered.

"You had... you did… I can't believe you!" Hermione howled.

Harry and Cho screamed

"I think you too should get dressed!" Terra advised.

"Yeah and quick!" Ron shouted.

In the Slitherin dorm Draco was hitting on Misery and while doing that he wasn't pleasing her one bit and ended up with a black eye.

"I'm not sorry, but I'm more into killing people then dieting I mean dating!" She informed him.

"But… but were meant to be together!"

"Yeah… if you want to die!" She said in a sweat but cocky voice.

"As long as I'm with you." He said as though he wasn't even listening.

"Good bye ass wipe!" She said while flying to her next class.

"Good bye my love!" He shouted while waving.

"Loser!"

As she flew she caught up to Terra, and she was mentioning that there plan worked fabulously and all Misery had to do was spread it around the school. And with that said, she did! By the end of the day everybody knew.

"Did you hear what Potter did?" A student asked another student.

"Well duh, of course I know, everybody knows!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I know me nether!"

"Hey why don't you get over it, maybe he just wanted some fun!" Hermione said sticking up for Harry.

"Yeah, he's just a love struck puppy isn't he? More like… a saber tooth tiger waiting to be loved!" Misery protested.

"Oh really, more like an innocent guy who just wasn't thinking." Hermione objected.

"Sure, that could be the reason if you're stupid and believe anything! But no, that's not the reason, no…. it's more like he's a perverted freak that finally came out of his shell!"

"Or it could be that he's sick and tires of being mister goody too shoes, and wants to have fun!"

"Exactly my point!"

"HARRY, HARRY! Do you know were Harry is?" Shouted professor Dumbledore. "I need to have a word with him; I can't have this in my school!"

"Oh, he's in his dorm!" Misery said. "Probably making out with a different girl."

"Oh dear!"

A/N: Stay tuned to find out what happens to Harry and see if he really is making out with a different girl.


	5. The Crumbling Law

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chappie, but I got around to it. This one is about Harry getting into loads of trouble with sexual scenes. I think our little Mr. Goody-To-Shoes had changed.

Chapter 5: The Crumbling Law

"Harry! Harry! Were are you little Mister." Professor Mcgonagall screeched.

"Harry Potter is in his dorm Professor." Terra said slyly.

"Thank you dearly"

"No prob!"

"_Right._"

She ran straight into the picture and screamed at the sight of Harry licking Pansy who was both naked.

"What in the name of the lords of this land!"

"AHHH!" Harry and Pansy yelled in unison.

"Harry I can't believe this!"

"I am mature enough. At least I think so."

"I don't care how mature you are, this is preposterous!"

"Chill mama, it's not like we were doing anything scandalous." Pansy said in a lay back tone of voice.

"Don't you start young lady!"

"Hey, we're innocent until proven guilty. And I don't think you have any proof. In fact I'm an honorable man." Harry said as if he was a lawyer.

"We'll see." Professor Mcgonagall said as if she was up to something. And she dashed out the door. As she shuffled down the hall way she ran into Misery and Terra.

"Hey you two, can you help me?"

"Why certainly. What is it?" Misery said.

"Well, can you spy on Harry for me?"

"Well of coarse." Terra said joyfully.

"We have to tell you if he's having sex with anyone, right?" Misery said jumping up and down.

"Precisely!"

"Fabulous, we shall do that." They said. As soon as they stopped talking they ran off and flew to their hide out. Where you ask? Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret hide out. But I will tell you that it is far-flung from Hogwarts.

"So what's our plan, Misery?"

"Well, first of all, we will implant all of our thought to him so that we will know exactly what he is doing. You dig?"

"Fabulous, but oh so immoral. Brilliant!"

"I'm kind of sick and tired of making all the plans, so why don't you start?"

"Okay, umm… ahhh… we shall… ah… when he does have sex again we shall strangle him and nock him out leaving him cold and cut up in the middle of no where and we will play an act, we will be the ones who find him and rescue him."

"That's brilliant! Bravo, bravo!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

"We will do both plans just so that everything works out."

"That's what I was thinking the whole time."

A/N: Find out what happens to Harry and Professor Mcgonagall.


	6. Back up into the Fire

A/N: This chappie is about Harry gets into more trouble then expected, trouble with the law that is.

Chapter 6: Back up into the Fire

It was a dark night; red fog like blood was creeping into the school. The Storm sisters had a plan.

"Oh Harry, look outside. It's like a night mare." Hermione gowned.

"Yeah, but in a romantic sort of way." Harry skeptically said.

"What do you mean?" She said while her heart beating fast. "Before you answer that question, I need to say something."

"Okay, so say what you need to say." He ordered.

"Well Harry, you've changed. You've changed a lot, AND I WISH YOU WOULD GO BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELF!" She screamed with tears running down her face.

"I've changed? I'm sorry. Hear, take this blanket. You're shivering."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well you're my friend, and you're cold."

"No, I mean why are you… you know."

"_Oh. _Because I am an adult and I can do what I want."

"But you're hurting people you love." Long pause. "I've been hiding this, but… I love you. I've always loved you."

"I…I… I'm sorry; I was only doing it to make you jealous."

"Well it worked. And I was dim-witted to of thought we would be more than friends."

"No! No you're not! I love you too! You have no idea."

"You're just saying that to make me stop crying."

"No. I wish it was you that I was… you know."

"I do too, I mean I did before."

"Please, please! Forgive me, I love you!"  
"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'll prove it!"

"How?"

"Well come hear and find out." As Harry said that, Hermione was in a trance that made her do everything Harry wished. She was his guinea pig. As Harry tore her clothes off, Hermione started to bite his neck and licked his face. Harry wrapped his legs around her neck like a boa constrictor, and she kissed all over. They gowned and they began to sweat heavily.

"Freeze!" A girl hollered.

"You're under arrest!" Another girl screamed.

"What the fuck!" Harry said as though he was guilty of something.

"That's right. Put your hand up." An evil shout spat out.

"Better yet, lets make him." A voice said while laughing.

"That a brilliant idea, Miser…"

"Shut up you!"

"Ahh… he, he."

"_Enthrall to our clout_." Harry got up and let the two girls beat and tear at him. They modernized into seraphs of death. One of the demons lifted him up and threw him out to only they know where. Clouds of fire lifted and they vanished. The next mourning, Hermione found her self cold and lost. She had forgotten everything that had happened to her. Not only that, but she was naked. When she finally got to Hogwarts the students were whispering and gossiping. One of the professors found her and brought her to the nurse to be examined.

"I'm afraid this was the case." The nurse sighed.

"What? What's the matter?" Hermione said worried.

"You've been hypnotized and raped."

"What!" Who did this?"

"The only one who could have done this is someone close to you."

"Well that would only be Ron and… Harry."

"Hey have you seen Harry? Hermione…. what happened?"

"Hi ya Ron! I'm not sure?"

"You're not sure of what?"

"Both of your questions!"

"You haven't seen Harry?" The nurse asked Ron.

"No, not even last night."

"Hey you guys, look what we found!" Terra said cheerfully.

"The big laughable lug was in the middle of no-where." Misery said in her usual way.

"Bring him hear. He's covered in blood."

"What was he up to?" Misery and Terra shouted in a suspecting tone of voice.

"I bet it was you two." Ron screamed.

"How could it of been us, we were in our rooms." Misery said while punching Ron in the gut.

"Well how would you of found him? Huh?"

"We were looking for breakfast, like we always do every mourning!"

"Um… what do you eat?" Ron asked nervously.

"Anything we find. We normally eat people, but because he's a student…"

"We didn't." Terra interrupted.

"So if I stay on your good side and stay a student, you won't eat me?"

"Now I wouldn't say that!"

"Yipe!"

"Oh… my head. What happened?" Harry whined.

"We found you in the middle of now where!" Terra said as though she had found her true love.

"Hermione…. what happened to you?"

"I should be asking the same question to you! Why'd you do this to me? I loved you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn straight what she's talking about!" Misery shouted.

"Now, don't just jump to conclusions!" The nurse argued. Suddenly Harry, Ron and Hermione passed out. Terra and Misery had to carry them to there dorms. On the way to their dorms, the wicked sisters heard a deadly screech coming form Professor Mcgonagall's class room. When the girls crept in, Misery just laughed and said…

"I know this day would come, the old hag was asking for it!" But when Terra saw the dread, she screamed bloody murder. The professor was dead. She was covered in blood and the puddle was getting smaller. Normally blood on the floor grows, but not when Misery is around! She was sucking it all up, not to mention Mcgonagall's soul.

A/N: Find out who did this and if Harry is to blame for the rape of Hermione. Review!


End file.
